


BEASTLY

by arcee_bee



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Pirates, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “Look who decided to join us”, a laugh was heard.DongHae paused from thrusting into HyukJae’s body at the comment and look up on the bird cage, “Looks like our royalty had decided to join the fun, huh?”
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim KiBum/Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

JunSu knew they were captured. The last thing he remembered was their ship being under attack by a pirate ship. They fought, many were killed … What happened next?

He forced his eyes to open, it was hard to find the strength, he heard a pained whimper from somewhere near, but he couldn’t move his body or just to open his eyes.

The Northern Empire was well known for their pirate ships, the ones they smartly claimed as outlaws but in reality, they were the Empire’s trained navy, posing as pirates to rob the ships surrounding the empire led by one of the King’s bastard son, DongHae, they swept all foreign traders and even the ships of their neighboring countries for booty. This was the main reason why the Southern Empire was literally the pain in everybody’s butt in the past ten years.

Another moan, this time harder, followed by a laughter and a groan.

“... nooo ...!”

The voice seemed familiar for JunSu.

HyukJae!

JunSu’s eyes were slightly blurred but in a couple of seconds, he managed to recognize his surroundings. He was put in a small cage, almost like a bird cage with thick iron bars. The cage was hung on the ceiling. The stale air and the lack of lightings confirmed JunSu’s guess that they were in a dungeon somewhere he believed to be in the Northern area.

“... Nnngh! S-stop!!”

He was not alone in the dungeon, JunSu quickly found that just a couple of meters away from him, there were two other men. The first man had tanned skin and jet black hair reaching to the back of his neck, JunSu quickly recognized the man as DongHae, the bastard prince, notorious of being a pirate on the free range sea. The other man was slightly taller, lighter skin and shorter hair.

JunSu’s sight finally focussed on what the men were doing.

He looked down and found the sight he did not wish to see.

There, on the stone table, was his best friend, HyukJae, laying naked, his hands and legs were bound and spread. He was whimpering, crying, begging ... The two men were ravishing his naked body, doing what he had never imagined would ever see in his lifetime.

No, this can’t be right! JunSu thought. HyukJae was the kid who promised JunSu that he would be JunSu’s best friend, HyukJae was the one who got into the navy with him two years a go, HyukJae was this guy who won the challenge at their school many times. He couldn’t be that person whimpering and crying on the table.

“Look who decided to join us”, a laugh was heard.

DongHae paused from thrusting into HyukJae’s body at the comment and look up on the bird cage, “Looks like our royalty had decided to join the fun, huh?”

JunSu quickly despised the expression of the two.

“Yah KiBum, why don’t you roll him down a bit so he can see what a whore his friend is!”

JunSu’s heart froze, so that was KiBum.

KiBum was another bastard son from the old king. Like DongHae, he was born from one of the king’s concubines and now he was a known general in the Empire. He was rumored to be the mastermind behind all the country’s military strategies.

“Your friend is definitely a good fuck”, DongHae continued, “Have you ever try fucking him? He’s a damn good fuck and he came like a whore!”

“No! JunSu! D-don’t look!” HyukJae begged, his voice hoarse from the crying and DongHae continued to pound into him, earning more sobs and whimpers from HyukJae’s spent body.

From where JunSu was placed, he could see HyukJae’s face, a mixture of pain and humiliation. DongHae pulled out of HyukJae’s body, a trail of white escaped HyukJae’s bottom.

HyukJae panicked, he’d been forced to do all the unimaginable things for the past few hours. It was terrible, he didn’t know if he could take more, but when he realized that JunSu was awake, he knew it was the hardest blow.

He didn’t want JunSu to see him like this.

Tears fell from his blurry eyes, it was a complete hell for him. Their eyes met and HyukJae saw something he never seen on his best friend’s eyes.

Disgust? Pity?

“Stop pretending bitch!” DongHae slapped HyukJae’s face, “Why don’t you tell your friend how much you like it? You were moaning and begging for more earlier!”

“... nngh ... please no ... d-don’t ...”

“You keep saying that just to make your prince charming thinks that you’re a good virgin”, KiBum chuckled, “But your prince charming is not going to rescue you, he probably gets a hard on thinking about how his cock would feel on your ass!”

They laughed and HyukJae whimpered again.

JunSu knew that they would not hurt him, they couldn’t. The international law forbids the rivaling countries to cause serious injuries or even kill any royalties captured and JunSu was the legal son of the ruling King of the Southern Kingdom. He may be taken as a hostage, but they should return him to his country with nothing more than some minor injuries or an open war would start between the two countries.

And for all he knew, a real war would cost too much.

Meanwhile, HyukJae was no royalty. HyukJae was JunSu’s childhood friend, and although he was brought up in the palace, he was not of royal blood.

“You missed a great show, your highness”, KiBum mocked JunSu, “He was so much fun when we got him for the first time, now he doesn’t fight and cry as much...” he traced his fingers down to HyukJae’s member, it was swollen and red, the base was restrained so HyukJae could not reach his bliss, JunSu couldn’t help himself to look at HyukJae and as their eyes met, he regretted his action.

“Don’t look ... JunSu ... d-don’t ...” HyukJae was begging, his voice hoarse and teary.

“Why don’t you show your friend how good you can come, bitch?” KiBum chuckled, he took HyukJae’s shaft and played with the heated organ.

“He was so tight, I bet you’re regretting your sorry self for not fucking him at all!” DongHae reached down and bit HyukJae’s nipple, causing HyukJae to scream in pain.

KiBum removed the strain on HyukJae’s member and in seconds, HyukJae’s orgasm hit him in full force, causing HyukJae’s member to spurt thick come all over his abdomen.

It was all too much for HyukJae that he passed out after he reached his peak.  
*  
When HyukJae opened his eyes later that day, he felt his whole body was sore and painful. No signs of JunSu. He looked up and saw the cage was empty.

His limbs were free, he tried to move and moaned in pain as his whole system protested. He was sticky, dried blood, saliva and come coated his body, reminding HyukJae about the torture he endured earlier.

He needed to get out of here! HyukJae forced himself to stand up but only ended up crying out. His sudden move made him fall off the stone table to the cold floor.

Trying to ignore the pain, HyukJae scanned the room, he was naked, in a small room with almost no lights except the faint light from under the door. He couldn’t tell the time but he should try to escape.

Dragging himself to move, HyukJae ended up crawling on the cold floor. Every movement he made only added his agony. The pain on his ass was too much to bear.

He made a promise to keep JunSu safe to the royal family, his life would be less important than the royalty’s and now he was laying on the floor, helpless, not knowing what happened to the prince.

His body protested as HyukJae forced himself to take another step.

Before reaching the door, he passed out again.  
*   
KiBum was on his way back from the stables, his mare just delivered a healthy male foal this morning and he was quite satisfied. He was thinking about the prisoners DongHae brought, the Prince, JunSu, was no fun. KiBum’s father, the King, ordered the prince to be delivered back home as soon as he heard about the captive. But his friend, HyukJae, was no royalty, so KiBum decided to keep him.

The King had many children from his six concubines, he didn’t give much attention to his bastard children. KiBum was the only son of the fourth concubine, his mother didn’t come from a royal family, she didn’t demand royal titles from the King for KiBum, so KiBum had to prove himself as a talented mastermind and military strategist to his father. His hard work paid off, now he was one of the main military advisors in his father’s court.

DongHae was also the son of a concubine. He was the son of the second concubine, unlike KiBum, his mother came from a military family. She demanded a career in the Royal Navy for her sons, and DongHae, being a smart and savvy bastard he was, succeeded as the top of his class. 

They grew up together and despite the cunning life in the Palace, they became best friends and comrades. 

KiBum pushed the thick wooden door to the dungeon and found something was blocking the door. He pushed harder and found HyukJae’s unconscious body in front of the door.

“What a stubborn thing”, KiBum sighed, collecting HyukJae’s unconscious body in his arm and wrapped the naked form with his coat, before picking HyukJae up. 

He would definitely have so much fun with this new toy ... Life at the palace was getting boring, perhaps he could get more fun with a new pet… HyukJae was perfect, he was strong and yet his body was slim, he got potentials…

The palace was large, but KiBum had to be careful so the King wouldn’t find out about his new pet. Better be careful than sorry …

KiBum was still thinking about the possibilities when he saw DongHae walking to his direction.

“What do you have there?” DongHae came closer, “Is that the prisoner?”

KiBum nodded.

“We get to keep him? That’s cool!”

“What do you mean by WE?” KiBum asked his brother, well ... half brother, that was. Although DongHae was known as the tough captain of the Seven Seas, highly feared in the sea, and a nightmare for all passing ships, he could be so childish at times.

“Come on, Father always tells us to share ... remember?” DongHae grinned, “And after all, if you don’t I’ll tell him that you’re keeping the prisoner!”

KiBum glared at his brother, “What are you? Five?”

“Come on KiBummie ... I’m your hyung, we always share!”

KiBum finally dropped his cool facade off. Despite being a year older than him, DongHae was such a baby. And KiBum could never resist him.

“Fine, we can share him.”

“Great!” a huge smile was plastered on DongHae’s face, “It’ll be our secret!”

“Remind me again how old are you?” KiBum rolled his eyes.

TBC


	2. 1A - DongHae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “S-stop ... master ... pl-please ... it’s inside my ... uh ...”
> 
> “Inside what Hyukkie?” DongHae kissed his mouth.
> 
> “... m-my stomach ...”

HyukJae glanced to his side, he didn’t feel like waking up anymore. Life changed too much in the past few months and he couldn’t believe how much his fate had turned. 

He was on DongHae’s bed, the Captain’s cabin, the best room in the Seven Seas. The bed was soft and comfortable, the room was cool during the day and warm at night, HyukJae had never been in a room like this all his life, not even JunSu had a room like this! But obviously nothing was sweeter than freedom. 

HyukJae was brought up in the palace of the Southern Kingdom, he was the son of a palace maid but he became friends with JunSu, the youngest prince of the Northern Kingdom. Being JunSu’s friend, he enjoyed all the luxuries and privileges JunSu had and when JunSu joined the Navy, it was only natural for HyukJae to join as well. Although HyukJae was not an aristocrat by born, everybody respected him and treated him well back home.

Everything changed that day, when the pirates attacked their ship. They were taken as prisoners, while the rest of the crew were either thrown to the sea or killed. HyukJae learned that the pirates were none other but their neighboring country’s trained navy, led by DongHae, the illegitimate son of the King.

Since it was illegal to keep a royal family as a prisoner, they returned JunSu back to the Northern Kingdom, but HyukJae was a peasant, so he was taken as a prisoner for life. HyukJae never heard of JunSu again since that day, he assumed JunSu was safe at home by now. Meanwhile HyukJae, for being a commoner, was kept as a slave under DongHae and KiBum.

HyukJae was no ordinary prisoner. His captors, DongHae and his half brother, KiBum, raped HyukJae the first day when he was captured and since that day his life spiraled down to the bottom of the pit of humiliation and pain.

HyukJae spent the first month in the palace, every night was a nightmare for him. DongHae and KiBum raped him, made him do all the things he never imagined existed. Being in the Navy, HyukJae was familiar with pain and hard work, but the pain he experienced now was nothing like what he ever had in the past. He was humiliated, stripped from every bit of dignity he had, used, raped and forced to follow as his captors’ wish.

Other than the rape he had to endure, HyukJae was treated quite good. He was well fed and was kept in a comfortable room at one of the private wings on the palace. He was not allowed to talk to anyone apart from his masters.

After a month or so in the palace, it was time for DongHae to set sail again. They drew a coin to decide who gets to keep HyukJae for the next few months, and KiBum lost. So DongHae took HyukJae to his ship.

DongHae was a captain of his own ship, being the son of the king, although he was illegitimate, he could get whatever ship he wanted and his ship, The Seven Seas, was one of the best HyukJae ever seen. 

Although he was a trained soldier, DongHae led a pirate ship, hunting for merchant ships to rob and sink. HyukJae could only watched as the crew under DongHae’s order attacked several ships since they left the land. The passengers and crews of those unlucky ships were killed or thrown to the sea, while their loads, mostly gold and silver, were taken by DongHae. 

During the battles, HyukJae was always locked in DongHae’s room, he was thankful for not seeing all the gore DongHae caused, he’d been in a battle or two before he was captured, but he did not want to watch DongHae’s battles.

DongHae was indeed a cruel man, and he had a fierce appetite for sex, which HyukJae was to serve.

HyukJae led an active lifestyle before he was captured, his body was well built, he got muscles from his trainings, not overly buff but not scrawny either. His skin was fair for a guy but not too pale as he spent his days outdoor most of the time. 

Being captured by the two brothers, HyukJae didn’t get the chance to be out as much as he was before so his complexion was pale, bite marks always decorated his skin, his body was thinner due the stress.

He was dark brown hair was bleached platinum blond by DongHae before they set sail, DongHae seemed to have a thing for blondes, as he often called HyukJae as his Blondie.

HyukJae glanced down his body, a golden ring pierced each of his nipples. The pert nubs were no longer swollen although his left nipple was still slightly sensitive. He touched the tanned bud, hoping to sooth its soreness, he yelped, as his fingers felt so cold against his over sensitive nerves.

Over two weeks a go, DongHae came with a huge smile on his face.

“Look, Hyukkie, I got a present for you”, he told HyukJae, “Aren’t you excited?”

HyukJae did not respond, he knew everything coming from DongHae would not bring him any good. DongHae demanded for a kiss and HyukJae complied, they ended up on the bed, HyukJae’s clothes thrown on the floor, together with DongHae’s in no time. DongHae pulled HyukJae’s limbs and tied them to the bed posts, positioning HyukJae so he was spread on the bed, ready for his plan.

There were times when HyukJae begged DongHae to kill him and it only fueled DongHae’s desire, somehow DongHae was turned on even more at HyukJae’s begging, HyukJae lamented his lack of strength but who would bear the humiliation and pain like this?

“Nghhh ...” HyukJae moaned as DongHae sucked a sensitive spot on his neck.

DongHae smirked at the reaction, he kissed a trail down to HyukJae’s chest, licking a path down to the centre of HyukJae’s chest, circling HyukJae’s belly button with his tongue and enjoying the shudder HyukJae’s body gave out.

His fingers toyed with HyukJae’s member, manipulating the organ to arousal. HyukJae hated himself for succumbing to this man’s touch, but as DongHae’s mouth engulfed the head of his manhood, HyukJae knew he was lost. Since he was being a sex slave, it only take a while for HyukJae’s body to obey the commands his masters gave him. As much as his brain and heart refused such treatment, HyukJae’s body could not endure for so long and HyukJae hated himself for that.

DongHae swirled his tongue around the head, dipping the tip to the small slit, before sucking the sensitive part. As HyukJae’s organ was hardening, he pulled away and coiled his fingers around the base of HyukJae’s cock, blocking HyukJae’s release.

HyukJae’s fingers dug into the white sheets, DongHae was unpredictable, sometimes he would be nice and having sex with the nice DongHae was less painful. 

Some other time he had ideas in his mind that turned sex into a nightmare. He once kept a cock ring on HyukJae the whole day, played with HyukJae for hours and not letting HyukJae reached his orgasm. He was also fond of bondage, flogging HyukJae when he was being disobedient and many unbelievably sinful acts HyukJae never knew ever exist.

DongHae busied himself with HyukJae’s right nipple. He kissed the pert nub and licked it thoroughly, pulling the taut muscle with his teeth lightly, his fingers toyed with its twin, making HyukJae arched his back and moaned hard.

“You are so sweet Hyukkie-ah”, DongHae commented.

He made HyukJae opened his legs and soon he pushed his finger into HyukJae’s tight opening. HyukJae had no choice but to let DongHae played with his body, he knew what would await him if he fights. DongHae’s fingers probed against HyukJae’s inner wall, they searched for something but in the same time they were loosening HyukJae’s tight tunnel.

“Uugh ...” HyukJae groaned as DongHae found the special spot that made his toes curled.

DongHae’s smirk was not good, but HyukJae decided to ignore it.

HyukJae surrendered to the pleasure, he closed his eyes and let DongHae took over his body.

“Now Hyukkie ... let’s try this ...” DongHae took out a toy that shaped like a phallus, coated it with the lubrication, before pushing the long object into HyukJae.

“I-it’s ... ah ... too much ...” HyukJae gasped as half of the toy was in.

“You can make it Hyukkie, it’s not that long”, DongHae replied, keep pushing the length into HyukJae.

HyukJae whimpered, the piece of toy shoved into him was thinner than a human phallus but was longer. It touched the places inside him that he never knew could be reached, giving a strange sensation.

“S-stop ... master ... pl-please ... it’s inside my ... uh ...”

“Inside what Hyukkie?” DongHae kissed his mouth.

“... m-my stomach ...”

“It’s not that deep, see?” DongHae pulled the toy a little and shoved it back in, causing HyukJae to arch his back and groaned. HyukJae felt his stomach turned, it was filling him so deep HyukJae was sure his intestines were churned!

The next hour DongHae continued to play with HyukJae’s body, slowly DongHae worked the shaft in and out of HyukJae’s passage, adding a little more push each time and paying special attention to HyukJae’s prostate. Pre come dripping from HyukJae’s member steadily, it seemed like every time DongHae pushed the lengthy toy in against HyukJae’s sensitive bundle of nerves, a load of clear liquid flow from HyukJae’s hard organ.

HyukJae was not allowed to reach his peak, DongHae would slow down his ministration every time HyukJae was close to orgasm, he would repeat the same process again to lead HyukJae closer to the brink. Soon, HyukJae was moaning and thrusting into DongHae’s hand, every scrape of the toy inside him sent a wave of bliss through his nerves and pushing him closer and closer to his release.

“Uuugh ...!” HyukJae panted hard as once again he was denied his release.

“Do you want to come, Hyukkie?”

It was a stupid question, of course HyukJae wanted to come more than anything else at the moment!

“Y-yes...!”

DongHae pushed the toy deeper intentionally as he squeezed HyukJae’s over sensitive member, causing HyukJae to cry out louder, his body was so ready to explode ...

DongHae’s smirk was definitely not good, despite his sweet words telling HyukJae that he was doing a great job.

HyukJae didn’t even get the chance to think, everything happened so fast. Suddenly a piercing pain bit his right nipple, his brain never got the chance to register which one came first but in the same time, DongHae released HyukJae’s weeping arousal and the restrained orgasm came so hard all over HyukJae’s stomach.

HyukJae was left panting hard as his orgasm subsided. He almost blacked out because of the pain and pleasure he experienced in the same time. By the time HyukJae came from his high, he saw the glint of the golden ring piercing his swollen nipple.

And DongHae was grinning at him smugly.

“Damn, you’re so hot”, DongHae commented.

That night, DongHae showed HyukJae all the things he could do to a nipple ring. HyukJae limped his way in the morning, yelping as the cold water attacked his raw opening and his nipple when he tried to clean himself. He knew DongHae was enjoying his pain with a smug smile.

DongHae waited for another ten days before piercing HyukJae’s other nipple. The second time he did it, DongHae couldn’t restrain himself and ended up fucking HyukJae the whole night. HyukJae had trouble walking for the next few days.

HyukJae was allowed to leave DongHae’s room but he wasn’t allowed to talk to DongHae’s men. They all ignored him anyways and HyukJae never got the courage to look up to their face like a free man, fearing what he would see in their eyes. So although he used to prefer to be out in the open air, HyukJae preferred staying inside DongHae’s room most of the time.

“Hyukkie, why don’t you come out?” DongHae called him from the door, “Come on, a bit of fresh air is good for you!”

Reluctantly, HyukJae stepped out of the room. The sun was shining brightly, the familiar salty air quickly engulfed HyukJae, he could hear the sound of the wave, everything he used to love in his previous life, but now HyukJae couldn’t enjoy any of those.

The sailors were talking about something, they laughed and pointed at the mast.

“Captain, why don’t you ask your monkey to take it off the mast?” one of them asked DongHae.

“Sounds like a good idea”, DongHae replied, “What do you say, Hyukkie? Can you climb the mast and take out the sail?”

Climbing the mast was not unfamiliar for HyukJae, he had done the task many times before, so he nodded.

“Good, now go up there and undo the rope, can you do that?”

“Yes”.

Climbing the mast was easy, HyukJae reached the top in no time. He undid the sail and let the material unfolds, his eyes glanced into the deep blue see. The sun was shining warmly, and the sea was beckoning for him.

A thought came to HyukJae’s mind. A thought on how he could escape this terrible fate ...

The sea seemed to be calling for him, beckoning him into the deep blue water. The waves were calm and the warm weather was lulling him to come.

DongHae called out for him, telling him to get back down, but he didn’t hear a word DongHae said. 

He just needed to let go of his hold on the pole and everything would be over ... JunSu was safe in his homeland at the moment, he did not break his promise to JunSu’s parents, he couldn’t bear life as a sex slave to DongHae anymore ...

“HyukJae! Come down here right now!”

HyukJae smiled bitterly, he made up his mind.

He let go of the pole and let himself fell to the sea. The blue sky was the last thing he saw before his body hit the water. Everything was so calm and quiet, the warm water engulfed his body and HyukJae did not resist when his body sank to the bottom of the sea. His lungs fought a bit as the need of air kicked in but he ignored it and slowly, his eyes closed and unconsciousness took over.

DongHae was furious as he saw HyukJae intentionally fell to the sea. He ordered his men to get HyukJae back into the ship. They jumped into the sea in search for HyukJae, being trained sailors, they found HyukJae’s unconscious body in no time.

HyukJae was not breathing when he was taken to the ship. There was a bit of a commotion trying to revive him, luckily for everybody in the ship, HyukJae hadn’t been in the water for too long that soon he was starting to cough the water out of his lungs and breathed again.

The first thing HyukJae saw was DongHae’s stern face.

“Get in”, DongHae ordered coldly as HyukJae staggered to stand up, “Dry yourself and wait for your punishment”.

That night was filled with HyukJae’s cries and begs as DongHae continued to pound mercilessly into him as would not grant HyukJae release.

HyukJae realized that his life was not even his anymore.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. 1B: DongHae & KiBum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looks like DongHae captured a sea fairy!” one person commented.
> 
> “That looks like a mermaid”, another person replied.
> 
> DongHae reached out for HyukJae’s hand when the tray was lowered, HyukJae took the hand and followed DongHae’s lead, slowly he came out of the seashell, stepping into the marble floor.
> 
> Gold coins and pearls fell scattered to marble floor as HyukJae straightened up his frame, the chains came off as well with every step he took. By the time HyukJae was standing in front of KiBum, he was completely nude, except for a gold leaf placed strategically on his crotch, covering his sex.
> 
> KiBum smiled, “I’m so glad to see you back”.

“... and how’s my little Hyukkie doing today?” the pirate captain entered his chamber, he seemed happy and in a good mood.

“I-ah … I’m fine”, HyukJae stuttered.

DongHae pulled the blanket off HyukJae’s naked body, exposing HyukJae’s smooth skin to his eyes. His smirk never left his face.

That morning, a merchant ship came across the Seven Seas. DongHae was so excited about the day’s booty, he decided to put a cock ring on HyukJae before he went to the battle so he could enjoy his victory with HyukJae later.

DongHae’s smile windened, “Did you play with yourself when I wasn’t here?”

HyukJae shook his head.

Although his trapped arousal was begging to be released the whole day, HyukJae couldn’t reach orgasm even if he wanted to. He had tried desperately to come but couldn’t and it only added his agony, after a couple of hours, all he could think about was DongHae to release him.

When the DongHae and his crew went on a killing rampage, HyukJae was moaning and trashing on the bed, searching for his release. The violent waves of the ocean only added to HyukJae’s agony, he had never been this hard in his life.

“That’s a good boy”, DongHae cooed.

HyukJae let DongHae kissed him, marking his body. Soon their bodies molded into one and HyukJae could feel DongHae’s arousal was getting harder between their bodies.

HyukJae could still smell blood and gun powder on DongHae’s body, mixed with DongHae’s musky scent.

“Uugh ...” HyukJae moaned as DongHae rubbed his clothed erection into him. All thoughts of today’s battle flew out of HyukJae’s mind. He just wanted DongHae to fuck him.

“You’re so delicious”, DongHae commented, kissing HyukJae’s neck, he licked a purple mark he left yesterday, liking the way HyukJae let out another sensual moan as he put more pressure on HyukJae’s wounded skin, “What should I do to you?”

DongHae traced his finger down to HyukJae’s chest, pulling the golden rings, HyukJae arched his back as the delicious pain raked through his system, “You’re such a slut, you like everything as long as it gives you pleasure huh?”

As if to confirm DongHae’s words, HyukJae groaned, his tortured nipples were rock hard. DongHae kissed them one by one, taking HyukJae’s reddened nipple into his mouth and sucked, making more cries to spill from HyukJae’s lustful mouth.

“What if I pierce your tongue, Blondie? I bet that’ll make you suck better ...” DongHae’s finger was tracing HyukJae’s plump lips.

“No ... please no master ...” HyukJae begged. Knowing DongHae, there was no boundary of what he would do next.

Being with DongHae in the past few months already proved how crazy this guy could be, although he didn’t leave any permanent damage on HyukJae’s body ... yet.

“You always say no but your body enjoys it”, DongHae smirked.

He kissed a path down to HyukJae’s navel, circling his tongue around the sensitive area and licked lower to HyukJae’s straining arousal. He took the head and sucked gently, making HyukJae groaned and arched his back, begging for more contact.

“This part down here is very naughty”, DongHae played with the hard piece of flesh, HyukJae’s member was almost purple in arousal as he’d been strained almost the whole day, “You are so wet down here ...”

“Haaa ... hngg ...” HyukJae whimpered, panting hard as his desire was once again fueled.

“How would you like it if I pierce your little head down here?”

HyukJae’s heart skipped a beat as DongHae asked the question, fear consumed him, was he being serious?

“No ... please master ... don’t ... I promise I’ll be good ...” HyukJae cried out.

“Are you sure? Your body seems to like the idea ...” DongHae kept playing with HyukJae’s member, the slit kept weeping pre come as DongHae toyed with the hard organ, “You’re so wet I bet you’re imagining it!”

HyukJae shook his head, “No please ... don’t ... I-I’ll do anything ... not that ...”

“You really don’t want this do you?” DongHae pretended a sigh, “Now tell me, what do you want?”

“Pl-please let me come ... master ... I need to ... ah ... come ...”

As much as HyukJae hated it he was begging his captor to rape him again. But now nothing else mattered, he just needed to come.

“Why don’t you show me how good you are, prepare yourself like a good slut and I’ll let you come”.

HyukJae knew what that meant, slowly, he ran his fingers down to his body, pulling the rings gently and toyed with them. The sensitive nerves sent pleasure down to his spine, making him moan softly. He sucked his fingers and reached to his lower part, slowly HyukJae pushed his own finger into his orifice, moaning harder at the friction.

Meanwhile, DongHae watched the scene with dark eyes. It was indeed a mouth watering view. HyukJae was toying with himself, the whorish moan he let out from his sinful lips as he pinched his over sensitive nipple was enough to make DongHae’s erection jumped in excitement.

Although he was blushing in embarrassment, HyukJae placed his finger into his opening and fingered himself, slowly, inserting another finger and probed into himself deeper. He let out a gasp as he touched his bundle of nerves inside him and the blush returned to his cheeks.

After loosening his tight hole, HyukJae got to his hands and knees, presenting DongHae with his prepared hole. The pinkish orifice was twitching in anticipation, begging to be fucked.

“Please master, I’m ready”, he whimpered.

Couldn’t holding himself any longer, DongHae pounced into the willing body. His manhood pierced HyukJae’s tight bud deeply, stabbing into HyukJae’s insides harshly. He did not wait for HyukJae to adjust and quickly pounded deep.

HyukJae’s warmth welcomed DongHae’s burning erection perfectly, his inner walls clenched and swallowed DongHae’s shaft like a glove. DongHae grunted in pleasure as he pushed in deeper into his slave’s body. HyukJae’s whimpers and pants were like music to his ears.

With swift fingers, DongHae unlocked the cock ring coiling around HyukJae’s member. The organ stirred in life the moment it was released, HyukJae’s moans and pants were getting desperate as DongHae masturbated the heated flesh. DongHae’s own erection was abusing HyukJae’s tunnel, slamming wildly into the tight heat.

And finally, with one deep thrust, HyukJae reached his orgasm. Thick white come spurted wildly from his member, his passage clenched hard around DongHae’s hard prick, pushing DongHae to his bliss as well. In the matter of seconds, DongHae followed, his organ ejaculated inside HyukJae’s body, filling the spent body with his seed.

HyukJae couldn’t feel anything, DongHae slowly disengaged himself from HyukJae, laying HyukJae on the center of the soft bed. When HyukJae opened his eyes again, DongHae was combing his hair affectionately.

“We’ll reach the mainland in a week or so”, he told HyukJae, “KiBum must be waiting for you”. He kissed HyukJae’s face, his fingers toyed with the pair of golden rings on HyukJae’s nipples, “Too bad we have to take these off”, he undid one ring and took it off slowly, “Such pity KiBum doesn’t like these”, he licked the abused nub and HyukJae shuddered at the feeling.

DongHae did the same thing with the other nipple, “You won’t tell KiBum about this right?”

HyukJae had no idea what possessed him but he nodded.

“You’re so cute”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s lips, “Now sleep ... close your eyes”.

HyukJae was so used to being ordered by then, he did as he was told.

DongHae didn’t touch HyukJae in the next eight days, he was quite busy now that they were approaching the land. Although HyukJae was quite happy for being left alone, he feared for what would be waiting for him when they are back to the palace.

The day they arrived back to the palace, the whole crew was welcomed merrily, after all, they enriched their country by what they did in the sea. HyukJae thought bitterly.

HyukJae was left in the ship until the last of the crew left, DongHae went to report to the King and the rest of the royalties, before returning to the ship at night to fetch for HyukJae later that evening.

“We need to get you prepared for KiBum!” DongHae said excitedly.

HyukJae had no idea what he was saying until a couple hours later.

KiBum thrown a party to welcome his brother, and DongHae prepared some gold for his brother. He could have just taken it in a wooden box like usual but this time he decided to deliver his gift in style.

He put all the gold in a large golden tray, shaped like a seashell, inside the shell was HyukJae, completely nude except from some golden chains and golden leaves adorning his body and some of them covering his crotch. The gold coins were scattered all over HyukJae’s body, barely enough to cover his modesty.

Pearls and precious stones were arranged on his blond hair, gold powder dusting his skin and face, and rouge applied on HyukJae’s plum lips.

“Perfect”, DongHae smiled in satisfaction as he saw the final result.

The golden seashell was carried by four men into the ballroom, and HyukJae’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He was to be paraded naked in front of everybody’s eyes!

HyukJae was taken into the hall, everybody watched with wide interested eyes as he was brought into the room.

“Looks like DongHae captured a sea fairy!” one person commented.

“That looks like a mermaid”, another person replied.

DongHae reached out for HyukJae’s hand when the tray was lowered, HyukJae took the hand and followed DongHae’s lead, slowly he came out of the seashell, stepping into the marble floor.

Gold coins and pearls fell scattered to marble floor as HyukJae straightened up his frame, the chains came off as well with every step he took. By the time HyukJae was standing in front of KiBum, he was completely nude, except for a gold leaf placed strategically on his crotch, covering his sex.

KiBum smiled, “I’m so glad to see you back”.

HyukJae wasn’t sure if the words were meant for him or DongHae.

KiBum told the guards to put the booty to his room. And that meant HyukJae too. He was escorted to the room and was left alone almost the whole night.

DongHae and KiBum partied until past midnight, HyukJae almost fell asleep when they came to the room.

“Looks like you’re taking care of our shared pet quite well Hae”, KiBum said,.

“Who do you think I am? Of course I take good care of him!” DongHae replied.

“Knowing how often you broke your toys in the past, I wasn’t expecting to see him in one piece”, KiBum shrugged.

“I know you miss having him around, so go ahead brother, play with him as you like”, DongHae loosened up his buttons and plopped himself on one of the cushioned seat on the corner of the room.

KiBum tasted HyukJae, unlike DongHae, his kiss was less aggressive. His hands traveled up and down HyukJae’s body, feeling the smooth skin.

Now HyukJae knew why DongHae hadn’t touched him for the past week, today his body was free of bruises and marks DongHae always left when they were having sex, and that satisfied KiBum.

KiBum laid HyukJae on the bed and resuming in kissing HyukJae. His hands were all over HyukJae’s smooth skin. When they pinched his nipples, HyukJae let out a small moan as his back arched.

“You’re so sensitive here”, KiBum toyed with the hard nubs, “Did DongHae do something?”

DongHae chuckled, “He has become such a whore, he could come with just his nipples sucked”.

KiBum looked interested at the information, he sucked on HyukJae’s nipple, earning more moans from HyukJae, he used his tongue to play with the hardening nub and HyukJae shamefully enjoyed the attention.

“You have trained him well Hae”, KiBum commented, HyukJae was already panting and his member starting to stand erect at the stimulation.

“You haven’t seen everything”, DongHae said, “Hyukkie, tell him what you like me to do to you”.

HyukJae couldn’t believe it, he was supposed to tell KiBum all the humiliation DongHae did to him?

“Hyukkie?” DongHae reminded HyukJae that he should answer.

“I... uh ...” HyukJae’s face blushed in embarrassment, there’s no way he could say that!

“We’re waiting Hyukkie ...”

HyukJae took a big gulp of air and finally said it. “I like it when master toy with my nipples, lick them until they’re hard and I like to suck on my master’s cock ... but most of all, I like being fucked hard until I come.”

KiBum was listening with interest.

“See? I’m not only good at breaking things”, DongHae grinned smugly.

KiBum was clearly turned on by HyukJae’s words, because the next second, HyukJae was pinned under him on the bed. His hands and mouth all over HyukJae’s body, licking, biting and pinching, as much as HyukJae wished to escape, he couldn’t and he ended up getting turned on.

After the hot foreplay, KiBum pushed HyukJae so he was on his four, knowing what to come, HyukJae spread his legs, allowing KiBum access to his opening.

KiBum used lubrication to coat his fingers, slowly, his finger was pushed deep inside HyukJae. The second finger followed, and the third ... and the fourth ... He fucked HyukJae with his fingers slowly, spreading HyukJae for what to come.

Suddenly, HyukJae felt something cool was filling him. He glanced to his back and realized that KiBum was pouring the whole bottle of libricant into his rectum. The feeling was strange, how the cool thick liquid drenched his insides, flooding his channel ...

“Uugh ...” HyukJae groaned. KiBum chuckled, he spread HyukJae’s ass further and poured the whole bottle to the last drop into HyukJae. When the everything was inside HyukJae, he slapped HyukJae’s ass and laughed.

“Come here Hyukkie”, KiBum motioned HyukJae to his lap.

HyukJae moved awkwardly, his ass felt strange, the thick liquid seeping out of his entrance and the more he tried to stop it from spilling out, his lower body felt even weirder.

Slowly, he straddled KiBum’s lap, KiBum had removed his clothes and now HyukJae could see that KiBum was aroused, his thick member proudly standing up, leaking with pre come.

HyukJae let himself being positioned by KiBum, but he was ashamed as more liquid leaking out of his hole the more he tried to clench his muscles, it seemed like more of the sweet scented oil dripped from him.

“HyukJae feels like a girl”, KiBum commented, “He’s so wet like a bitch on heat!”

“He’s always horny”, DongHae said back, “Turns out he’s a cock hungry slut, you should hear him begging to be fucked hard!”

HyukJae blushed, but he couldn’t stop himself from being excited as KiBum started to toy with his member. Slowly, he was lowered on KiBum’s arousal and since his tight hole was already so wet, he swallowed KiBum’s hard rod with no difficulties.

“Damn, I have to say that he’s a horny virgin! You’re so tight Hyukkie!” KiBum laughed.

He made HyukJae to ride him, bouncing up and down against his erection and HyukJae began to moan as KiBum’s member touched all the sensitive spots inside him. He was lost in his pleasure and he didn’t even see DongHae had moved so he was standing behind HyukJae.

Lowering his pants, he then kissed HyukJae’s neck, “Let me in, Hyukkie ...”

HyukJae’s brain barely registered what was happening but suddenly he felt the head of DongHae’s erection pushed against his slick opening. He could only moan hard as he was made to bend forward.

“N-no ... please ... you are too big ... p-please ... stop ...!” HyukJae was in panic, “Y-you’ll tear me...! Ah ... hngg ...!!”

His protests were died down as KiBum plucked his nipples and DongHae bit his neck to distract him. As HyukJae calmed down a bit, DongHae pushed his erection again, this time harder and HyukJae’s eyes widened.

“P-please ...!” HyukJae chocked, DongHae ignored him, deepening his thrust and slowly he was inching his way in. HyukJae cried out louder, he felt like being ripped in two, his two captors were quite endowed and having two large erection pushed into him was starting to hurt him.

When DongHae’s shaft was completely inside him, HyukJae was panting hard.

“So damn tight ...” DongHae said.

“You like this, HyukJae?” KiBum asked.

HyukJae cried out as DongHae suddenly thrust deeper, causing him to see stars as his member hit directly into his prostate.

The two didn’t wait too long to start fucking HyukJae’s over stretched hole, soon, the two large organs were taking turns in pistoning in and out of HyukJae, drilling hard until HyukJae’s eyes rolled to the back of his sockets, hands were all over HyukJae’s body, pulling and pinching his swollen nipples, masturbating his leaking erection, set of teeth biting his neck, tongues licking all over his sensitive neck and chest ...

“... f-fuck me ... ah ... pl-please ... aah ...! H-harder ... uuuuugh ... deeper ...!” HyukJae couldn’t even control himself anymore, he was moaning hoarsely, “M-master ... haaa ...nggg! C-coming ... ah ...! I’m coming!”

Even with HyukJae’s member spurting come all over his and KiBum’s stomach, the two organs penetrating his abused hole didn’t stop thrusting. The feeling of HyukJae’s slick passage tightening hard like a vice around their hot shafts didn’t stop KiBum and DongHae from thrusting harder.

“Haaah ... oooh ...” HyukJae panted.

His over sensitive body was forced to stay sensitive, KiBum and DongHae continued to stimulate HyukJae’s body, and in no time, he was hard again.

“S-stop ... Haaa ... Pl-please!” HyukJae begged, “No more ... haa ... nggg!!”

“What? No more?” KiBum teased.

“Aaah! Stop ... my insides ... aaah ... please ... you’re tearing me apart!”

Ignoring HyukJae’s pleas, they kept pounding. Each thrust harder, rougher, and deeper than before. They were getting close to release, and with one hard thrust, KiBum came hard inside HyukJae. His seed flooding HyukJae’s already stained passage, spurting hard deep into his bowel.

The feeling of KiBum releasing inside him made HyukJae came again not long afterwards, his member spurted white come for the second time that night. His second orgasm was not as hard as his first he was exhausted after all.

Gently, DongHae pulled away from HyukJae’s over fucked body, KiBum also pulled his spent erection off HyukJae. His seed escaped HyukJae’s sore entrance, together with the lube.

DongHae positioned himself on HyukJae’s face, his hand reached for his still hard organ. With swift fingers, he manipulated his own member until he reached his orgasm with a low moan. His seed splashed all over HyukJae’s face.

Half an hour later, HyukJae was unconscious on the bed. His body was completely debauched. Come was everywhere, on his face, his torso and his lower back, drying at his abused hole, refusing to completely shut to its original tightness.

“He took two of us like a real whore”, KiBum commented.

“I’ve told you ... didn’t I?” DongHae sipped his glass of wine.

“Damn, he’s so hot”, KiBum said, taking another glass of wine.

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss him when I have to sail without him”, DongHae shrugged.

“My turn, remember?” KiBum said back.

“Make sure that you’ll teach him all the good things”.

“You can leave that part to me”, KiBum’s smile was smug.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. 2 - KiBum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You disobeyed your master and did not serve well, and on top of that you did it because you were masturbating, is sex the only thing you can think of HyukJae?” KiBum slowly moved to HyukJae’s back, he was no longer on HyukJae’s line of vision so HyukJae could only guess what he was going to do next, and suddenly with no warning at all a smack was heard in the room. The next second, HyukJae felt a stinging pain on his ass.

Living in the palace with KiBum was different than being in DongHae’s ship. Although KiBum was not keen on inflicting pain on HyukJae’s body, his ways were painful for HyukJae in other form. 

HyukJae practically grew up in the palace, he was familiar with the basic rules and etiquette, but the court here in the Northern Kingdom was different.

The Southern Kingdom had a King and a Queen, then there were JunSu and his siblings, the Prince and Princess. Here the King had a Queen, and six Concubines. They each had their own children. 

The court was full of two faced liars and backstabbers, each member of the court tried to gain favor of the King or Queen, or allying them selves to overthrow other monarch, it was messed up indeed.

KiBum somehow seemed to be gaining his King’s favor. He was a smart and calculating politician, he navigated himself cunningly around the Courts.

With the same cunning mind, KiBum broke the last of HyukJae’s self control, turning HyukJae’s body against him, erasing HyukJae’s control over his own body.

KiBum liked to refer to him as a girl, a large wardrobe with female dresses and shoes were prepared for HyukJae in his room, soon HyukJae’s life took a drastic turn, one morning, a beautician was ready for him and that night, HyukJae was a completely different person.

Hair extension was placed on his hair, now HyukJae’s hair was dyed red, long, reaching his mid back, straight and silky. HyukJae had lost more weight by now, but still, his build didn’t resemble a girl. 

KiBum didn’t care about that, he made HyukJae to wear women’s clothing much to HyukJae’s embarrassment. He knew that although he had the long hair and beautiful clothes, inside he was still a man.

This afternoon, HyukJae was supposed to be on KiBum’s side when he held a meeting with his mother. He introduced HyukJae as a girl he fancied.

KiBum’s mother eyed him, her sharp eyes were disapproving.

“Where did you two meet again?” she shot HyukJae a sharp glare.

HyukJae was dolled up prettily. White dress with red and black flower patterns, black ribbon held his hair up, rouge on his plump lips. His nails were painted red with black flower patterns. But of course it would never do for her taste.

HyukJae kept his head bowed, clutching a black lace handkerchief tightly in his manicured hands. 

“We met at Lord Kim’s party last week Mother”, KiBum replied for him, HyukJae kept his gaze down, “I’ve told you about her”.

“Can’t she answer my question herself?” the Royal Concubine raised her eyebrow.

“She’s shy Mother”.

No, he was not shy. Of all the things in the world, HyukJae was not shy.

His main discomfort was the fact that three white balls stuffed inside him. Each ball was around the size of a ping pong ball, something was inside them as they rolled around him wildly every time HyukJae moved. After a while, HyukJae found that he was starting to have an erection just by the stimulation those balls were causing.

The balls seemed to be tamed now that he kept sitting still in the past half an hour.

Unlike DongHae, KiBum didn’t forbid HyukJae from reaching orgasm. But he made sure that with each orgasm HyukJae reached, he would humiliate HyukJae further.

“Are you sure she’s not a simpleton? Or is she mute?!” KiBum’s mother was getting impatient since HyukJae didn’t even utter a single word the whole time.

“Darling, why don’t you fetch my mother’s tea?” KiBum touched HyukJae’s pale hand.

HyukJae nodded slowly and gently stood up.

The layers of gowns he wore hid his erection, but with every step he took, he was getting harder.

KiBum’s mother arguing with KiBum was lost in the back of HyukJae’s mind. He had other things to worry.

HyukJae was already having a hard time walking and his erection was getting more prominent under his dress, so he took small steps to get the tea from the service area. The little balls bumped into each other and hit the pleasure point deep inside him. HyukJae bit his lip, hoping that the pain could distract him from coming.

His erection was getting heavier, as HyukJae forced himself to walk faster to the service area. He found a hidden corner at the back of a wall, HyukJae stuck his hand under his panties and started to masturbate himself, taking the edges of his painful hard-on.

The balls rolled slowly and hit his sensitive insides. HyukJae moaned softly, his hand tugged faster around his burning shaft. 

He could feel his balls started to tense, his whole body rigid in anticipation, he used his thumb to toy with the head of his member and that did it, with another moan, HyukJae reached his orgasm.

As soon as he finished shooting his load, HyukJae tried his best to make himself presentable, washed his hands and went to the service area.

“Where have you been? Lord KiBum has been looking for you!”

HyukJae tensed. This couldn’t be good ... 

When HyukJae reached the sitting parlor, KiBum’s mother was no longer there.

“Master called for me?” HyukJae asked timidly.

“I called you five times and you didn’t come”, KiBum said sternly, “Where have you been?”

“I-I was ...” lying was never been a good option for KiBum, although the truth was too embarassing, “I ... I was ... uh ... I ...”

KiBum pulled HyukJae close, he pulled HyukJae’s dress to reveal HyukJae’s underwear, he touched the white panties and saw that it was soiled.

“You’ve been masturbating”, he concluded.

HyukJae’s cheeks reddened, he nodded shamefully, “Yes master”.

“I told you to serve tea and you were masturbating? What kind of shameless slut are you?!”

HyukJae wished he could just disappear into the thin air. He was so embarrassed by the accusation.

“Now tell me what should I do to you?”

“I ... I will need to be punished master”, HyukJae answered, knowing it would be the best answer to say or KiBum would be infuriated more.

“Now take off your clothes and come here for your punishment”, KiBum ordered. Slowly, HyukJae unbuttoned the dress, it slid down his body and pooled around his legs in no time, he unhooked the corset and soon it followed the dress on his feet.

“Take of your underwear too!” HyukJae did as ordered, he was now nude except for the stockings and shoes, “Come over here and lay on your stomach against the table!”

HyukJae positioned himself so he was bending on the table, baring his pert ass to KiBum’s eyes.

“You disobeyed your master and did not serve well, and on top of that you did it because you were masturbating, is sex the only thing you can think of HyukJae?” KiBum slowly moved to HyukJae’s back, he was no longer on HyukJae’s line of vision so HyukJae could only guess what he was going to do next, and suddenly with no warning at all a smack was heard in the room. The next second, HyukJae felt a stinging pain on his ass.

“I will give you ten slaps for disobeying”, KiBum said, “And fifteen for masturbating!” another slap was heard and HyukJae whimpered softly, “You better start counting HyukJae!”

“One ...”

Slap!

“T-two ...”

Slap!

“Three..”

Slap!

...

The pain was not unbearable, HyukJae could stand the pain, but with every hit his rump received, the balls were rolling into him like crazy, bumping with each others and finally they hit his prostate. Although HyukJae just came earlier, the punishment was making him aroused in a very strange way.

“S-sixteen ... ah!”

Slap!

“S-sev-seventeen ... m-master please ...!”

Slap!

“E-eighteen ... ah ...!”

KiBum ignored his pleas, and when he was finally done, HyukJae’s ass was in nice shade of red.

HyukJae panted hard as the punishment was finished, his organ was hard and started to secrete pre come by now.

“Stand up”, KiBum ordered, HyukJae slowly straightened his body.

The first thing KiBum noticed as HyukJae was standing straight was HyukJae’s erection. It was standing hard and proud, HyukJae’s face blushing deep red, humiliated at his body’s reaction.

“What am I supposed to do with you, HyukJae? I punished you and you get excited!” KiBum’s hand traced HyukJae’s arousal.

HyukJae bit his lip nervously, he waited for KiBum’s next comment although he knew that he wouldn’t like it. KiBum pushed HyukJae so he was once again bent over the table.

“You get excited just by being touched back here?” KiBum parted HyukJae’s ass, squeezing the twin globes, “You are more perverted than I thought!”

“Ah!” HyukJae whimpered as KiBum circled his puckering entrance.

“Did you take them out?”

HyukJae shook his head, “N-no ...”

“Do you like having them inside you?”

“No ... I don’t like ... ah ...!” KiBum pushed a finger into the tight hole and it swallowed the finger eagerly.

“You are no longer a man, HyukJae ... now you are a sex doll, your brain only thinks of sex”.

“Noo ...! I’m not ... oh ...!”

KiBum licked the outer circle of HyukJae’s pinkish hole, the small hole spasmed a little, KiBum pushed his tongue into the quivering hole and HyukJae’s tightened his grip on the table. 

The tongue was sinfully expert, it explored HyukJae’s insides and sent tremors to HyukJae’s spine, HyukJae could not control himself anymore, with KiBum french kissing him right there and the balls still inside his sensitive passage, he reached his orgasm again.

“Aaah ... haaa ... hhngg ...”

When KiBum pulled back, HyukJae was coming for the second time that day, this time he came without even being touched at all. As his member spurting thick come, his hole contracting and since KiBum kept his ass parted, he could not hold out his sphincter muscles any longer and slowly, the tight bud stretched, pushing the balls out.

The first ball was pushed out and landed on the floor, followed by the second, and the third. HyukJae’s member was done spilling his balls’ content the moment the last toy was out of his body. HyukJae was left slumped on the table, his second orgasm was quite intense, his legs almost gave up.

KiBum slapped HyukJae’s ass, “Your mouth back there is really cute”, he said, “But now let me see how you work with your pretty little mouth”, he pulled HyukJae and sat on the chair.

Getting what his master wanted, HyukJae crawled between KiBum’s legs, he undid the pants and let out KiBum’s member. Nuzzling the hard organ, he then licked the engorged shaft. 

He knew what KiBum liked, so HyukJae took the head into his mouth, licking and toying with the sensitive head before taking it into his mouth, fighting the gag reflex to deep throath his master’s erection.

KiBum’s grip on his hair tightened, and HyukJae sucked harder, taking the whole length into his throat and in the same time toying with KiBum’s balls. HyukJae never enjoyed giving head, as a free man, he heard about how much girls enjoying giving blowjobs, but now he was sure it was just a lie made up by horny teenagers.

HyukJae hummed, wanting KiBum to finish abusing his throat. It always does the trick. And he was right, with a final suck, KiBum came undone, shooting hot come to HyukJae’s throath.

HyukJae pulled back, panting, he sat on the floor.

KiBum pulled his pants back on and told HyukJae, “Go to your room and prepare yourself, I will have you later tonight.”

“Yes master”.

HyukJae dressed as quickly as he could and went to his room. He stripped and went to the bathroom, the hot bath was prepared for him with lavender scent and bubbles. 

Slowly, he stepped into the bath tub, letting the warm water engulfed his body.

What is happening to him? His body has no longer obeying his brain’s command. KiBum was right, he was now nothing more than a sex doll, following his master’s order.

The warm water relaxing his body, HyukJae’s mind drifted to his old life.

He was just the son of a palace maid, his father died when he was four and by the time he was six, he was too old to be taken by his mother to work but yet, too young to be left alone at home. HyukJae was playing alone at the palace’s garden when he saw a boy around his age, sitting alone at the garden.

“Who are you?” he asked HyukJae.

“My name is HyukJae! Who are you?”

“I’m JunSu”.

Being young and naive, HyukJae had no idea who the boy with golden blonde hair he was talking to, and he asked, “Why are you sad, JunSu?”

“Because I’m all alone, my dog just died and I don’t have anyone to play with!”

HyukJae smiled his gummy smile, “I can play with you!”

“But you’ll be gone tomorrow, then I’ll be all alone again!” JunSu sulked.

“I always come here! My mother works here so I can come here everyday! I don’t have friends too so we can play together!”

“Really?!”

“Yes!”

They became best friends and when HyukJae’s mother found out, she was worried, she decided to leave HyukJae home with her relative but JunSu threw a tantrum the whole week. No one in the palace could change his mind and finally HyukJae was told to go back to the palace as the young prince’s playmate.

JunSu was the youngest son of the King, he had five siblings but they were all much older than him and they were all busy with school and their duties so JunSu was mostly left alone. 

He was the stubborn one compared to his brothers and sisters so when JunSu refused to be schooled when he had come of age unless HyukJae joined the school with him, the King decided to call for HyukJae again.

“I can’t join you! You have your own tutor who will teach you your duties as a prince while I’m not a prince!” HyukJae tried to explain his best friend, they were nine by then.

“Didn’t you say that education is important?”

“I did! But you’re a prince and you have to learn ... things! You know, things for being a good prince! While I’m not a prince so I need to go to the village school!”

“Why can’t I go to your school?”

“Because ...” little HyukJae scratched his head, “Because you’re a prince and we ... uh ... learn different things there!”

“I don’t see the difference and I like your school better than mine”, JunSu said stubbornly, “Why can’t you join me? There are plenty of space in the study, I’m all alone and the tutor is really boring!”

“Just ... just go and study there! We can still play after you’re done!”

JunSu pouted, “No you’re not going to come”.

“What do you mean? I always keep my promise!”

“You’re not going to come because you’ll be tired after school, and even if you come you won’t see me because I’ll be having other lessons or attend stuff arranged for me”, JunSu looked sad, “And one day we’re not going to be friends anymore because we don’t see each others for too long!”

HyukJae had never seen JunSu like that and it made him sad.

“Look, I promise that we will be friends forever! I will do all I can so we can still be friends! Okay?” HyukJae promised.

“Swear it!”

“I, Lee HyukJae, swear that I will be your friend forever and I will do everything to protect you and make you happy, there!”

And since then, HyukJae lived in the palace. His mother got a better job and he had everything that JunSu had.

The water was starting to be cold, HyukJae shuddered and was taken back from his day dreaming. Slowly, he stood up and reached for the towel. It was getting dark outside, KiBum was probably entertaining his guests, so HyukJae dressed himself with a dark red kimono before leaving the bathroom.

He had a couple of hours to rest before KiBum was done and asked HyukJae to entertain him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. 3- JunSu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to come home with me!” JunSu insisted.
> 
> “No JunSu ... look at me ... I can’t go with you”.
> 
> “Hyukkie ... why ...?”

HyukJae lost count on how long he’d been in the palace. He no longer could identify himself as his old self, being treated like KiBum’s toy all the time.

During the day, KiBum often made him do things for his perverted mind. He sometimes drugged HyukJae to make him more sensitive. Once he tied HyukJae to a chair and put a set of anal beads in him. HyukJae came numerous times as he was tied with his legs spread like some cock hungry slut.

Then KiBum came back to fuck him until he lost consciousness. He couldn’t walk for days afterwards. 

When KiBum was being generous, HyukJae was left alone in his room during the day, but at night, KiBum would make him dressed as a woman and joined his parties. After that, HyukJae was most likely summoned to KiBum’s room.

Tonight, a party was held to celebrate one of the royalties son’s coming of age. HyukJae was there, he wore a dark red dress with black ribbon that matched his red hair. He watched the party from a corner, not interested with all the festivities, he only wished for this party to finish.

KiBum was busy with the guests, HyukJae wished no one would see him and he could just hide in the corner.

It was almost midnight when KiBum came to him.

“You don’t look too well”, he said to HyukJae, “Why don’t you go back to your room, I’ll see you later after the party”.

HyukJae sighed in relief and excused himself.

He came back to his room, getting out of the troublesome dress and changed to his silk kimono. It was dark red with black flower patterns. The longer he stayed with KiBum the more he hated the color, red was not his favorite color before his capture, but now he hated it. He hated his red hair, the red clothes and shoes KiBum made him wear, he even hated the red roses KiBum ordered to put on his room every morning.

When he tied the sash, HyukJae heard something from the outside, he frowned as the suspicious sound did not stop.

HyukJae pushed the door connecting his room to the balcony. He saw a man climbed to his balcony and when he saw the face of the intruder, HyukJae stepped back and paled.

It was JunSu.

JunSu was equally shocked, they looked at each others for a couple of seconds, before JunSu called out, “HyukJae?”

As much as JunSu couldn’t believe his eyes, he was told that HyukJae was killed as a spy after he was returned home, he recognized his friend despite the long hair and female dress. He grabbed HyukJae’s hand before HyukJae went inside and pulled HyukJae to the light.

“It’s you!”

HyukJae shook his head, “No, HyukJae is dead”.

“Oh Hyukkie ...” JunSu sighed, he couldn’t believe what his friend had gone through, “What happened?”

“What are you doing here? You have to go, they’re going kill you for sure this time if they find out!” HyukJae started to panic.

“I was told that you were dead, they executed you in a closed execution and everybody believed that! They’ve been trying to set a war with our country in the past few months, attacking ships in random order, the attacks were planned I’m sure of that, I volunteered to come here secretly to get the map of their plan.”

HyukJae suddenly remember something, KiBum had some plans and maps he put in a box at his study. HyukJae might be broken but he could still see a plan map when he sees one.

“You have to come home with me!” JunSu insisted.

“No JunSu ... look at me ... I can’t go with you”.

“Hyukkie ... why ...?”

“Please hide somewhere and don’t get caught, I’ll see you again later after midnight and I will bring you the map”.

JunSu agreed, HyukJae watched his best friend climbing down the balcony and finally disappeared. His heart was somehow torn between running after his best friend and left the cursed palace with him or stay and let JunSu gets what he was coming for.

HyukJae went to KiBum’s study room, he took the bundle of maps on the box where KiBum kept his important paper. He checked them and found three maps, his heart beating like crazy, HyukJae hid the maps under the folds of his kimono.

He heard someone at the door and he quickly lowered himself behind the table.

“... of course they’re not looking for him, all they know is that he’s dead”, the first person said, “The king will never finds out that his sons had been hiding HyukJae under his own nose all these times!”

“How about the operation they did on him?”

“They? What do you mean? KiBum ordered the operation, and he’s been giving the poor kid strong supplements for months, it’s just his way of having the kid as his because he doesn’t want DongHae to take the kid back to the sea”.

The two people talking at the door walked away from the study room, HyukJae sighed in relief. He quickly went back to his room, hiding the maps and waited for JunSu to come back. The party was most likely to finish after midnight, KiBum wouldn’t come until dawn.

The ticking sound of the clock only made HyukJae more nervous, by the time JunSu came back, HyukJae was ready to give him the maps.

“Thank you Hyukkie, but ...” JunSu came closer to him, “I can’t let you go again”, and with that, he put a hand cuff on HyukJae’s wrist, the other cuff was locked to his own wrist, “Let’s go home together.”

HyukJae had no choice, he heard someone at the door, panic stroke HyukJae, he didn’t want them to catch JunSu.

“J-JunSu ...”

“Let's go”, JunSu pulled him to the edge of the balcony.

“I’ll slow you down ...! Look at me! Y-you ...”

Suddenly JunSu kissed him, stopping HyukJae from saying anything else, “Shut up and just come with me”, he ordered.

HyukJae was forced to come with JunSu, the heels and the kimono were the most unpractical things to wear when one was trying to escape. HyukJae was almost running behind JunSu, who was basically dragging him.

“S-stop JunSu ...!” HyukJae said, panting. 

“What?”

They were in the small forest by the palace, the pathway would take them straight to the beach, HyukJae knew that the journey was not supposed to be that long, but the heels were killing him and not to mention the material of the kimono helped nothing against the night wind.

JunSu saw his friend was panting, “You alright?”

HyukJae couldn’t say anything, he knew that KiBum must had known that he was gone by now, he saw several guards around the east tower. He didn’t want to slow JunSu down but he didn’t think that he could keep going much longer.

“You can’t go on?” JunSu asked. 

“I can’t …”

Suddenly JunSu picked HyukJae in his arms before HyukJae finished his sentence.

“You can’t do this, I’m only slowing you down ... JunSu ...!”

“Don’t waste your breath protesting, I’ve told you I won’t leave without you didn’t I?” JunSu hushed HyukJae, “Now just shut up before they find us!”

A boat was waiting for them by the beach, JunSu took off the handcuffs and put his coat around HyukJae’s frame, the hood covered HyukJae’s face and hair, so the sailor waiting at the boat did not see his face. The wind was getting stronger, a storm was close by.

“Let’s go”, JunSu told the captain.

The boat ride felt like eternity for HyukJae. The ship JunSu came with was not a large navy ship, it was a small merchant ship.

“They’re going to start searching, so we better hurry”, JunSu said, “And this is the map, make sure to avoid the yellow areas”.

A storm was brewing by the time they left the palace, small drops of water turned into a heavy rain in no time and as they sailed away. The heavy waves were like wolves trying to devour the small ship, harsh wind was making the situation even worse. HyukJae prayed silently that they wouldn’t meet DongHae in the sea. He knew what DongHae’s ship could do and this small merchant ship was nothing against that.

It was going to be a long journey back home.

JunSu brought HyukJae downstairs, the air was stale and the single oil lamp was not enough to make the room less gloomy, but HyukJae couldn’t ask for more. He was finally free from his captors. JunSu went back upstairs to talk to the captain and navigating their way back home, leaving HyukJae alone in the room.

A thought came to HyukJae’s mind, he was finally free! But where would he go to? What would people think of him now that he was no longer his old self? He was now a misfit, he was no longer a man and he was not even a woman.

In the middle of his thought, JunSu came back and stopped him train of thoughts.

“Hey”.

HyukJae tried to smile, “Hey”.

The moment was awkward, they both had no idea what to say to each others. The last time they were in the same room was in the dungeon and they both didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Thank you for saving me”, HyukJae finally said.

“...”

“...”

The sound of the wind outside the ship was the only thing could be heard for the next couple of minutes. Both of them had different thoughts in their head, HyukJae was ashamed, he didn’t want JunSu to see him like this, he was afraid of what his friend was thinking about him and what if JunSu knew what happened while he was held captive by the two brothers? JunSu must be disgusted by what he was right now.

Meanwhile, JunSu’s head was swimming in completely different thoughts. He never knew that HyukJae was still alive, and what he saw in his best friend was completely different than the picture he had in his mind.

Now HyukJae was slender, his build was more like a girl than the last time JunSu saw him. His waist was thin and his fingers slender, his skin was much paler than before, and the long red hair only made him more enticing to see. 

HyukJae was worried, he was pursing his lips nervously, a habit JunSu noticed since they were younger. He played with the hem of his kimono and when JunSu’s eyes traveled down from HyukJae’s neck, he could see how the kimono parted sensually, exposing a part of HyukJae’s chest.

The lower part of the kimono was also parted, showing an even more enticing sight of HyukJae’s legs. They were long and shapely, slightly pale, and ... did HyukJae started to shave?

And then the memory of HyukJae raped by KiBum and DongHae came back to his mind. JunSu couldn’t deny it, HyukJae was no longer the man he was best friends with months a go, this HyukJae was a sensual being, even the way he crossed his legs and breathed seemed to be daring JunSu to touch him.

The ship suddenly hit a large wave and HyukJae lost his balance, falling on top of JunSu.

Blushing hard, HyukJae apologized and trying to get up, however, the fall parted the silky material of the kimono, exposing more of his body to JunSu’s eyes. His attempt to get off his best friend failed miserably because of HyukJae’s nervousness and the movement of the ship made HyukJae to stumble more into JunSu’s arms.

JunSu was also blushing as HyukJae was sprawled on top of him. Although he knew that HyukJae tried hard to scramble away from JunSu’s lap, the ship’s movement made it hard for him to get off. JunSu’s help to get HyukJae back on his own backfired as accidentally he pulled HyukJae’s kimono off one shoulder.

And in that critical condition, JunSu found himself hardening. JunSu cursed himself, HyukJae must have realized it by now.

“J-JunSu ... wh-wha ...?”

Before HyukJae finished his sentence, JunSu grabbed his face and kissed HyukJae deep. HyukJae’s eyes widened in shock. He tried to resist JunSu’s kiss but when JunSu bit his lower lip gently, he sighed and opened his mouth.

Bad idea ... JunSu quickly deepened the kiss. His tongue entered HyukJae’s warm cavern, tasting HyukJae, exploring HyukJae’s mouth gently.

When JunSu pulled back, HyukJae’s face was red.

“J-JunSu ... we shouldn’t do this ... y-you have to know ... something ... happened when ...”

“I know”, JunSu muttered darkly.

“Wh..How?”

“I don’t care what they did to you”, JunSu replied, “I know”.

HyukJae wanted to say something more, but JunSu kissed him again.

This time, JunSu didn’t let him go easily, JunSu’s hands found their way to HyukJae’s exposed skin, feeling his pale white skin, down from his neck to his chest, shrugging the kimono away from HyukJae’s frame and pulled the sash tying HyukJae’s small waist.

JunSu’s touch was much different than everything HyukJae ever felt before. He was gentle and HyukJae gasped as electric jolts hit him everywhere JunSu touched him.

Why JunSu’s touch awaken such alien feeling in him? It was really strange. HyukJae blushed deeper as JunSu pulled the kimono off his frame. He found that his member was starting to form an arousal. Why his body was so slutty?

“J-JunSu ... don’t look”, HyukJae whimpered as he was completely naked.

JunSu kissed HyukJae’s nose, slowly trailing small kisses down to HyukJae’s lips, chin and neck. He ignored HyukJae’s pleas and kept going. HyukJae’s breath hitched on his throath

This was so much different than what he experienced with KiBum and DongHae. JunSu’s touch made him drunk and his body was more sensitive than he could remember, HyukJae sighed softly as JunSu kissed his pinkish nub, the tingling feeling washed all over him, making his heart beat faster in such a funny way.

HyukJae reached out and slowly helped JunSu to get out of his clothes. Unsure fingers traced JunSu’s chest, down to his flat stomach. This was what he used to look like ... and now, he was trapped in this androgynous body his captors made for him.

JunSu was also tracing HyukJae’s body with interest. HyukJae had changed a lot, and JunSu was still amazed at how soft and supple HyukJae’s body was to him. He had his share of experience with women but with HyukJae, it was completely different.

The slow love making was making HyukJae moaned in need, he sucked JunSu’s tongue into his mouth, arching his back to meet JunSu’s touch, pressing their bodies together.

“I don’t want to hurt you”, JunSu said.

“You won’t”, HyukJae replied, he took JunSu’s fingers and slowly coating the digits with his saliva, spreading his legs, he guided JunSu’s fingers to his opening.

He’d prepared himself with oils before JunSu came, thinking to save himself from more pain when KiBum comes. Hopefully that would be enough. But HyukJae always needed some stretching before the actual sex or he’d be too tight.

JunSu got the idea, he slowly pushed deeper into HyukJae, the feeling of HyukJae’s inner muscles gripping him tightly almost made him lost his mind. HyukJae was hot and invitingly tight.

“M-more ...” HyukJae told his friend and JunSu pushed the second finger in. He scissor the tight passage, trying to loosen up the ring of muscles, his heart skipped a beat as he witnessed how HyukJae’s body responded to his touch.

“That’s enough”, HyukJae pushed JunSu and shifted their position, JunSu didn’t get the chance to ask as suddenly he was laying on his back, HyukJae lapping his arousal with kittenish licks.

He couldn’t stop himself from bucking into the sweet mouth, groaning in pleasure as the delicious mouth licked his member.

After making sure that JunSu was thoroughly wet and ready, HyukJae pulled back and crawled on his four, presenting himself to JunSu.

“No”, JunSu took HyukJae to his arms, “I want to see your face”, he pushed HyukJae to lay on his back, pulled HyukJae’s legs apart and HyukJae quickly coiled his legs around JunSu’s waist.

HyukJae gasped as JunSu’s heated organ touched his opening, pushing himself to meet JunSu’s thrust until the head was in, he wrapped his arms around JunSu. HyukJae didn’t care anymore with whatever happens next, even if JunSu would be disgusted with him and casts him aside after this, he didn’t care. All that mattered was now they were together.

JunSu waited until HyukJae had adjusted around him and slowly thrust into HyukJae’s hot channel. HyukJae rocked his hips against JunSu, wanting more. Being with KiBum and DongHae for a while made his body sensitive and slow love making was not what he wanted.

Angry waves hit the ship as the storm raged on. The ship was nothing but a small toy among the wild waves. But nothing mattered for JunSu and HyukJae, they continued their love making.

“Uuuugh ... J-JunSu ...” HyukJae moaned as JunSu hit the bundle of nerves inside him, escalating his pleasure.

JunSu also groaned as HyukJae accidentally tightened his muscles. HyukJae was pliant and supple in his arms, nothing ever came close to this feeling JunSu was experiencing. JunSu couldn’t remember when was the last time he was so needy, he had his fair share with women, although his parents always made sure that he was to be discreet with his affairs, but HyukJae was not like them at all. The way HyukJae moved his hips, his sighs and pants, his hot skin ...

“H-Hyuk ... I’m close”, JunSu warned, “Do you want me to ...?”

HyukJae tightened his legs around JunSu, “Just come ... let it go”, HyukJae panted.

With one last thrust, JunSu exploded inside HyukJae, unloading his seed into HyukJae’s body. The feeling of JunSu’s hot come filling him made HyukJae could not hold on any longer, he came not long afterwards, spurting his white come all over their stomach.

They stayed connected for a while, before JunSu realized that HyukJae was asleep. He untangled himself from HyukJae, gently not to wake HyukJae, he put a blanket over HyukJae’s sleeping form and put on his clothes. Taking a last look of HyukJae, before he went to the deck upstairs.

It was morning when HyukJae woke up and realized what happened.

Did he just sleep with JunSu?

Of all people in the world, he slept with his best friend. HyukJae suddenly felt a huge loath washed over himself, what would JunSu think of him? Had he become so addicted to sex that he couldn’t control his body even for just one night?

The ship was getting closer to the bay, how would he face his family now that he had become like this? HyukJae bit his lip worriedly.

When JunSu came downstairs later that morning, HyukJae couldn’t bare to look at his friend, he was so ashamed of what just happened last night. But JunSu ignored his worried look and hugged HyukJae like he always did before any of these happened.

“Come on Hyukkie, let’s go home”, he smiled.

HyukJae tried to get out of JunSu’s hold, “JunSu ... look at me, I’ve changed ... How am I going to live now? I am not the same anymore ...”

Instead of answering, JunSu smiled and hugged HyukJae, “I’ll take care of you, I got your back now”, he said.

Somehow, it calmed HyukJae down.

“You’re home now Hyukkie ...”

HyukJae smiled a little, “... home ...” the word felt like a lifetime away from him.

“Whatever happens, you got me Hyuk”, JunSu assured him.


	6. 4 - Xiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m with child JunSu! What makes you think that I’m fine?! Everything is not okay! I am not okay!!” HyukJae wailed, near hysterical.

HyukJae knew things would never be the same again for him. He’d been KiBum and DongHae’s slave for eight months, but it felt like a lifetime away. He never thought that he’d be back to his home country or see his best friend again … or even meeting his mother again.

JunSu smuggled him through the back door of the palace, no one knew that HyukJae was back during his first week. After a long bath, having his hair cut and a proper change of clothes, HyukJae presented himself to the King and Queen. He told a brief story about what happened and they agreed to keep HyukJae’s secret. The next day, HyukJae met his mother, he didn’t tell her about what happened, he just told her that he was taken as a prisoner during the time.

She cried and held him for the longest time. She touched HyukJae’s face and bony arms, lamenting how much he’d lost weight, she saw HyukJae flinched and although HyukJae didn’t tell her, his mother knew that he’d gone through unimaginable pain. 

She wanted HyukJae to come back home with her, live in the village, away from the palace and forget about his trauma. But JunSu told her that HyukJae should stay in the palace with him.

“We have the best doctors and this time, I will take care of him, Aunty”, JunSu said.

HyukJae’s mother was no longer working at the palace, she retired when he heard about HyukJae’s capture, the Royal Navy gave her a hefty pension for losing her son in the sea and she now lived comfortably in her village with her relatives.

HyukJae promised her that he’d come and visit her.

Before she went back home, she hugged HyukJae and whispered, “My boy …. My sweet boy … Take good care of yourself”.

Although JunSu tried to make HyukJae felt like home as days gone by, but HyukJae knew things had changed. He would never be the same again after what happened. He was more mellow and spent his time brooding. 

They decided to keep what happened in the ship as their secret and didn’t talk about it again, because in their country, same sex relationship was uncommon. But despite JunSu trying hard to treat him like normal, they both knew nothing was normal anymore.

However, HyukJae’s biggest fear arrived that day.

“Hyukkie?” JunSu called out, “Where are you? Why are you staying in your room the whole day? Come on! Let’s go horse riding!”

No answer.

JunSu called his friend once again, “Hyukkie?” As JunSu entered HyukJae’s room, he found his friend on the bed, HyukJae’s face was flat on a pillow.

“Hey ...” JunSu called out softly, “What’s wrong?”

HyukJae was startled to see him, with pale face, HyukJae looked into his best friend’s eyes.

“JunSu ... I’m pregnant”.

JunSu looked at his friend with large eyes, “How come?! Hyukkie, you’re a man! You can’t get pregnant!”

Looking at his friend’s reaction, HyukJae covered his face with the pillow once again. His mind played a piece of memory he wished never happened to him.

That night KiBum fucked him so hard, he passed out after coming several times. When HyukJae woke up, it was already a couple of days later, he felt pain all over his body and a team of doctors was nearby. HyukJae was told to sleep and they gave HyukJae a drink. After that, HyukJae fell asleep again. The next time HyukJae was awake, the pain was gone, but a bandage was on his lower stomach. HyukJae never knew what happened, the scar disappeared after a couple of weeks.

Lately HyukJae been feeling unwell for the couple of days and after he saw a doctor, he came up with a result that made HyukJae’s world to crumble.

Turned out KiBum put a device inside him that made him capable of carrying a baby. KiBum didn’t want HyukJae to go back to DongHae and he figured if HyukJae were pregnant, DongHae wouldn’t be able to take him back to the sea.

But now, after HyukJae was safe in his own country ...

“Hyukkie? What’s wrong? So what if you’re pregnant ...”

“I’m with child JunSu! What makes you think that I’m fine?! Everything is not okay! I am not okay!!” HyukJae wailed, near hysterical.

“Well if you’re pregnant that means the baby’s mine right?” Junsu’s smile widened, “I’ll be a father and that means we can legally married!”

“Don’t get too excited! It could’ve been ... theirs ... KiBum’s ...!”

JunSu shook his head, “Don’t be silly Hyukkie, it’s mine”, and he added, “And what if it’s KiBum’s? The baby is coming out of you, that’s the most important thing!”

HyukJae was almost screaming as he pointed at JunSu, “How could you say that?! You have no idea what happened and I don’t want any of HIS offspring to live inside me!” now HyukJae was hysterical, “I don’t want anything from them in me! I don’t want …!”

Suddenly, JunSu held HyukJae in his arms, refusing to let go even as HyukJae trashed around and cried in his arms. As HyukJae calmed down, he whispered to HyukJae’s ear, “I don’t care what happened in the past and what will happen in the future, I love you ... “

HyukJae sobbed in JunSu’s arms, and when he finally reduced his sobs into small whimpers, he said, “What if ... the baby’s really KiBum’s? You’ll hate me ... even I hate myself JunSu ...”

“Sssh ... It doesn’t matter ... I just want you to be alright ... we’ll think about the baby later okay?”

The next day, JunSu asked the palace’s doctor to check on HyukJae. He confirmed that HyukJae was pregnant. The King and Queen were later told about it and they were really shocked. JunSu explained to them about what happened in the ship and it added their shock.

“There is no other way, you must take responsibility of what you did and marry HyukJae!” the Queen ordered.

“B-but your Highness! It is impossible for the Prince to marry a man!” the Counselor interrupted.

“It is also impossible for a man to be pregnant!” The Queen was furious to know what her youngest son had caused.

“Your majesty! Please ...!” the Counselor didn’t even know where to start, “Lee HyukJae is not even a royalty!”

“Then make him a princess!” the Queen barked at the Counselor and then she glared at her youngest son, “You are in deep trouble young man! Didn’t I teach you anything?!”

The Counselor excused himself quietly and left the room, knowing it was not a wise thing to anger the Queen even more. The King watched the whole scene with an amused smile.

“I love him mother, and the baby’s mine ... I want to marry Hyukkie ...”

“Look what your son has become...” the Queen muttered to the King, “Causing this whole thing and looking so proud of himself! Don’t you even think of HyukJae’s feelings in this matter?”

The King finally said to his son, “JunSu, do you take the responsibility of marrying HyukJae? This is not a game young man, as a royalty you will not be able to annul your marriage if you find out that HyukJae is not who you want as a wife!”

“I’ve known him for as long as I can remember, he knows me better than anybody I ever knew and I love him, so he is the best for me”.

After convincing his parents about his choice to marry HyukJae, JunSu finally got the permission to marry. He came back to meet HyukJae with the good news, but HyukJae didn’t look too thrilled at all.

“Look, I don’t want you to marry me like this, it might not even yours and ...”

“Shut up or I’ll kiss you again”, JunSu cut his friend, “I’ve told you the baby is mine”.

They were married in a simple ceremony, only ten people were invited and JunSu took his bride to live in the countryside during his pregnancy. As his stomach bulged, HyukJae became more and more depressed. JunSu was also affected, since the more he tried to cheer HyukJae, his wife was getting more and more guilty, thinking that he carried KiBum’s baby.

And finally, the baby was born.

The operation was complicated and took a long time, HyukJae was unconscious for hours before he finally opened his eyes.

“Hyukkie? It’s a boy”, JunSu kissed him.

“...”

“And it’s mine”, JunSu showed HyukJae a baby boy, wrapped in linen, the baby was blond. An exact copy of JunSu, “Thank you for giving me a perfect son”.

HyukJae couldn’t ask for more.

The baby was named Xiah, he was a strong baby and very active. He made the whole household awake every night and day, he was a strong and stubborn baby, just like his father. 

“Look at him, no one would doubt that he’s JunSu’s son”, HyukJae’s mother commented as Xiah threw his toys from his play pen.

“So true, I was merely carrying him in my stomach for 9 months”, HyukJae agreed, his son was getting more and more similar to his father.

“And I can’t thank you enough for that”, JunSu kissed HyukJae’s cheek, “Thank you for being in my life Hyukkie”.

The doctors suggested HyukJae not to have another baby for a while since it was a difficult operation and a man’s build was not prepared to carry a baby, HyukJae was more than happy to not carrying another baby since the pregnancy was too hard for him to bear. 

But one night, when Xiah was three years old, JunSu wrapped his arms around HyukJae’s frame.

“You know, my birthday is next month”, he whispered on HyukJae’s ear.

“So?”

“I want a present”.

HyukJae chuckled, JunSu never seem to grow up, “What do you want this year, JunSu?”

“I want a daughter”.

“What?!”

JunSu tackled HyukJae to the bed, “You heard me, I want a daughter!”

“Sure as long as you’re carrying the baby”, HyukJae wrestled his husband back so he was on top.

“Awww Hyukkie ... please? Xiah would want to have a sister!”

“Being pregnant sucks you know?”

They wrestled on the bed and JunSu took his chance to pull HyukJae’s clothes as they fought, HyukJae’s body never returned to his original manly form, especially after giving birth. He was softer and not as strong as he used to be, so it was not a hard task for JunSu to over power him.

“Come on Hyukkie, please?” JunSu kissed HyukJae sensually.

“... ah!” HyukJae let out a whimper as JunSu’s fingers found his member and teased the sensitive organ.

JunSu continued to shower him with kisses and eventually the playful kisses turned heavier. HyukJae couldn’t resist JunSu and finally gave up. His hands undid JunSu’s clothes and in the same time JunSu was licking and kissing him here and there, making him whimpering in pleasure.

“No JunSu, no more babies”, HyukJae answered firmly.

“Are you sure?” JunSu teased HyukJae. Afraid of getting pregnant again, HyukJae wouldn’t let JunSu to come inside him, JunSu didn’t like that. He had a plan, and if his plans work tonight, he would come inside HyukJae and next year they would get another baby.

“Hmff ...” HyukJae muffled his moans with the pillow, JunSu was kissing a nipple and his hand pinched its twin.

“Why are you so quiet Hyukkie?” JunSu pouted, “You’re no fun at all ...”

“Xiah is sleeping next door ... ah! J-JunSu!” HyukJae scolded his husband as JunSu just bit down his sensitive nipple.

“Don’t worry, he’s with the nanny, he won’t hear a thing”, JunSu smirked.

“Hnnng ... J-JunSu ... what are you d-doing?!”

JunSu didn’t reply, he was busy licking HyukJae’s shaft until the heated organ was standing erect. HyukJae blushed, JunSu never did that to him, he was the one who would give JunSu a blow job but now he was made writhing and twisting the sheets under his fingers at the pleasure his husband was giving him.

His face reddened deeper as JunSu lifted his leg and reached his rump.

“Ah ... JunSu ... no ... it’s ... d-dirty ...” HyukJae gasped, JunSu’s tongue swept past his puckering entrance.

JunSu ignored him and continued to swirl his tongue over the twitching hole. HyukJae let out a gasp as the slick muscle forced its way into him.

The feeling was sending HyukJae to the edge, with his captors, it was pure animalistic lust but JunSu was different. He loved JunSu and knowing what his husband was doing to him drove him crazy.

“Ooh ... JunSu ... stop ... I-I’m close ...” HyukJae moaned.

JunSu stopped and pulled himself to meet HyukJae in a kiss.

“Put it on me”, HyukJae said huskily, reaching to his husband’s member and massaged the hardening organ.

“Your wish is my command, my Princess”, JunSu grinned.

JunSu coated his fingers with lubricant and pushed the slick fingers into HyukJae’s opening, he tried his best to slickened the tight passage and it proved to be quite a hard task with HyukJae grunting and moaning impatiently.

“Now JunSu ... oh ... now ...” HyukJae ordered.

JunSu complied and pushed the head of his erection into HyukJae’s prepared hole. HyukJae whimpered and panted sexily as his shaft entered HyukJae’s tight passage. When he was all the way in, he waited for HyukJae to adjust before giving several shallow thrusts.

“Ha... Harder ...” HyukJae moaned.

JunSu pushed harder and HyukJae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure was filling him like electricity, strumming his nerves and making his toes curled.

JunSu grunted and pistoned in and out of HyukJae harder, HyukJae’s passage was so hot and enticing, wrapped around his heated flesh perfectly. Everytime he hit the sweet spot inside HyukJae, his wife mewled in pleasure and the tight muscles tightened even more, forcing JunSu closer to his release.

Suddenly HyukJae pushed JunSu to the bed, he straddled JunSu and in no time, he led JunSu’s arousal back into his hungry hole.

JunSu was surprised, HyukJae almost never took initiative like that when they were having sex. HyukJae was always the one who accepts and at times, JunSu even wondered if HyukJae was doing it just out of his obligation as a wife.

He couldn’t think more as HyukJae started to bounce on his lap, his body was so delicious displayed in front of JunSu’s eyes. Feeling himself closer to release, JunSu suddenly grabbed HyukJae close, kissing HyukJae hard as his hand masturbating HyukJae’s arousal.

HyukJae’s moan was muffled by the kiss, JunSu pressed HyukJae deeper into his organ and suddenly erupted deep inside HyukJae, spilling hot gush of come all over HyukJae’s insides. HyukJae came too, the feeling of JunSu’s member filling him made him came hard between their bodies.

It was almost minutes later when HyukJae realized what was happening.

“You just came inside me!” HyukJae smacked JunSu’s arm.

“I did?”

“Idiot”, HyukJae tried to straighten himself off JunSu’s softening arousal, his legs were shaky, and not to mention JunSu’s seed dripping from his abused entrance, “Now it’s all inside me!”

“Good”, JunSu grinned.

“Damn! Why are you so smug?!” HyukJae cursed, he laid next to his husband, puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

JunSu chuckled at HyukJae’s tantrum, he held HyukJae from the back, his hand sneaked to HyukJae’s front.

“JUNSU!” HyukJae yelped as the naughty hand found its target.

“Come on Hyukkie, just give in to your husband ...”

It was not a surprise to see HyukJae gave birth to a lovely princess named EunJa the next summer.

The End!

End Notes:

Despite the rough start, I wanted to give HyukJae a happy ending. So here’s the fluffy ending!  
DongHae and KiBum kept HyukJae as their secret captor, officially and legally, HyukJae was not there. So when HyukJae escaped with JunSu, they can’t do anything.  
Do you enjoy reading this? Please leave a comment!   
Thank you so much for my subscribers, upvoters and everybody who left comments.   
And lastly, I really hope that in real life JunSu is still friends with HyukJae.


End file.
